


I'm pretty sure I can't have you... right?

by orphan_account



Category: VAMPS (Japan Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Japanese Character(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaz is in love with Hyde.  He's nearly certain that he can't have him.  But maybe he's wrong.
Relationships: Hyde/KAZ (VAMPS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I'm pretty sure I can't have you... right?

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't expect it to be very long, I thought it would only be around 300-500 words XD
> 
> I guess I felt motivated because someone wanted me to write this! 
> 
> Well, you're welcome =^w^=

Kaz sat down next to Hyde, and they were both drinking tea. Kaz was nervous to tell Hyde something he had been feeling quite strongly lately because he knew it wouldn't work. 

Kaz listened to every word Hyde said and admired him, his laugh, the way he smiled, and everything about him! He just wanted to hold Hyde in his arms.

Kaz would try to act normally, he tried to normally listen to what Hyde said. He would occasionally nod his head and give responses in unison. But really, he couldn't clear his mind from a thought he couldn't just 'push away'. Though, it probably wouldn't work for very much longer though, Hyde was starting to catch on.

"Kaz, is everything okay?" Hyde asked, concerned for Kaz as he noticed he wasn't listening to what he was saying. It wasn't really important anyway, and if he bothered Kaz then he would surely stop. But he was more concerned that Kaz couldn't pay attention, he was worried something was wrong.

"I'm alright" he lied. Really, he was actually quite bothered. He always had a reason though, and maybe it wasn't a very good reason, it was jealousy. And jealousy is wanting something that belongs to somebody else _so badly_ yet you can't have it.

This was the case for Kaz. He wanted Hyde, and he wanted him _bad._

But why couldn't Kaz have Hyde? 

Hyde was already married.. with kids...

It hurt Kaz to think about that, the fact that he could never have Hyde. He didn't want anyone else, Hyde was all that he wanted.

Hyde just gave him a certain look, he definitely knew something was wrong with Kaz now.

"Kaz.. I know you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong... I'm worried about you" Hyde told him as he put a hand on Kaz's shoulder, making Kaz blush heavily.

Kaz nervously looked away, and thought of what he wanted to answer with, "How to put it... I want something I can't have..."

Hyde didn't know how to respond, and didn't really understand what that meant. "What do you mean, Kaz? You can basically have everything you want... what is there that you want but can't have?"

Kaz still hadn't made any eye contact with Hyde yet. He was so nervous about this. "It's not that.. It's _someone_ that I want." 

Hyde lightly gasped, in a bit of disappointment, "You mean, you're in love with somebody?" Hyde asked, in hopes he'd interpreted Kaz incorrectly

"I guess you could say that...." Kaz answered as his cheeks started heating up. 

There was a sudden disappointment that came to Hyde.. He couldn't believe it. Kaz is in love?

"With who? Do I know them?" Hyde asked hoping that it would be someone that he knew.

Kaz bit his lip nervously, "Yeah.." he responded, hoping this wouldn't be too obvious that it was him.

Hyde looked Kaz in the eyes to get his attention, "Tell me, who is it?" Hyde asked, seeming confident though he was quite nervous actually.

Kaz was so nervous. He didn't know whether to tell the truth or not. He had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was pounding at a million miles per second. "Hyde."

Hyde looked at him confused, "Yeah? Who is it?"

Kaz bit his lip again, "I said it was Hyde...."

Hyde looked quite surprised, it wasn't what he was expecting. "Me?" he asked

"Yeah, it is you... I know that you definitely don't like me back though... I mean, I'm a fool for falling in love with you, you're married." Kaz said, degrading himself.

"Kaz, you're not a fool, and there's one thing I forgot to tell you" Hyde mentioned, immediately perking up Kaz's curiosity. 

"What do you mean, you forgot to tell me something? Is it important?" Kaz asked as Hyde nodded his head up and down. "What is it?"

"Megumi left me. And took our kids." Hyde confessed to him, nervously. Kaz was shocked to hear this news, he couldn't believe that Megumi had left Hyde. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! How long ago was this?" Kaz asked

"Maybe last month." Hyde responded. He didn't seem too upset, though he didn't seem glad either. Kaz didn't know how to respond, they were just sitting down in silence.

Hyde decided to end the silence, "By the way, Kaz, I've always known about your thing for me." Kaz blushed again, he became more nervous, "Oh I'm so s-"

"-And I've always liked you back." he interrupted. Kaz stopped believing this was real, he didn't believe he'd actually had any chance with Hyde at all in reality so he just believed it was a dream.

Hyde decided he'd start to get closer to Kaz, and slowly inched closer and closer to his face so Kaz knew what was coming. Hyde finally got to touch Kaz's lips with his. Of course, they have kissed before, but it hadn't meant anything.

Kaz thought that he was dreaming, he was nearly certain that he was. Kaz ran his fingers through Hyde's soft, blonde hair as he bit onto Hyde's bottom lip, causing Hyde to open his mouth and let Kaz slip in his tongue.

With his tongue, Kaz explored every cm in Hyde's mouth, causing Hyde to be forced to slide his tongue against Kaz's quite a bit. Hyde didn't mind it, he loved it.

Soon, Kaz backed away from Hyde since they both needed to breathe. Then Kaz gave a light smile to Hyde, he was so proud that he and Hyde had a kiss that had actually meant something.

"Hey Hyde, I have a question... Are we going to tell anyone about this?" Kaz asked, wondering how Hyde would respond.

"It's probably the best idea that we don't tell anyone. Not even any staff." Hyde answered

Kaz looked at him curiously, "So does this mean we're official?"

Hyde chuckled a slight bit as Kaz asked that question, "Well, why don't I ask you that question? Kaz, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Kaz blushed, "Of course!"

"Then yes, we're official." Hyde answered with a smirk.


End file.
